The Life of Amy Rose
by jadecat2013
Summary: Amy Rose used to be happy. Used to have her family. But when a strange figure killed her mom, her dad, and her sister, everything went crazy. what will be the out come of this?
1. tears are shed

Chapter 1: tears are shed

I was strapped down at a chair struggling to get free. "NOO! PLEASE DON'T!" *3 gunshots* *3 bodies fall to the ground*

A rush of wind rushed through me and I woke up saying "NOO!" still struggling to get free, like I was still there. I was hopping to not wake up. Not to face school.

That memory just kept coming back. Like it was a bad, recurring dream. Dragged myself out of bed, and crushed my alarm clock with my fist. Today was the same day that my family died. But that was 4 years ago, I was only 12. I was still chasing sonic but I stopped when my parents died.

I put on a black t-shirt, a black hoddie over it, with black shorts, revealing my soft pink fur, and black knee high boots. No, no, no, I thought. I only cared about a few things, and one of them was fashion. I changed to black sneakers with black laces. Much better, I thought. I put my black headband on to hold up my pink, hip-line hair but let a couple stands fall and cover my right eye. I went to the bathroom and put on black eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and blood red lipstick.

I just headed straight for the bus stop, I didn't want to eat. Not on a day like this. I was at a new school. Along with sonic. When I was with the crowd of students, I just made sure my face was slightly down, so really no one could see my face, closed my eyes and clutched my books.

"Hey look another gothic in our school!" says what looked like to be one of the populars. They pointed, they laughed, but I didn't move an inch. I didn't look up, and I didn't open my eyes. A tear slivered down my face and fell onto the sidewalk, dark. My mascara was finished.

Soon they gave up laughing, and continued to chat.

I climbed up the bus steps, still clutching my books, still had my head down, and still had my eyes closed. I walked to the back were the seats made a U. I sat down in one of the corners, hugged my legs, covered my face, and began to cry.

"Ugh… my mom is going to kill me!" a voice said as it was approaching the back where I was.

"Who cares about grades!" said another voice approaching the back too.

"Well m-" I could practically hear them froze when they saw me.

But I just turned away and kept on crying, but softer.

They sit down next to me. "are you ok, miss?"

I was caught by surprise. NO ONE ever has asked me that. I picked up my head and stuttered, "n-no" and cried a little harder.

"Ummm… can we help you?" one of them asked.

I picked up my head fully now and wiped up the tears on my face, still holding my legs close to me. I blushed and smiled. "w-what are your names?" I was shy around cute boys and they were cute!

"My name is shadow the hedgehog," this boy had black quills with red streaks. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a biker jacket, black jeans with holes and chains on it, and with black high-tops.

"Name is Espio the chameleon," this boy was purple with a horn that was a yellow. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. He had black high-tops too.

"My name is Amy Rose," she blushes. These MUST be popular guys, ohh... their cute! I thought.

"I guess your new here?" shadow asked.

"Ya…." I answered.

"What's wrong?" Espio asked with concern in his voice.

"I… I've just been through some rough times…" winces at the thought of the devastating memory.

"Can we know?" Espio asked.

"It's too painful…." I started to cry.

Shadow putted his arm around me and I leaned into his chest a little.

The bus screeched to a stop. Caught off guard, me and shadow tumbled on the floor next to each other. We quickly got up and started walking down the aisle with Espio right behind us, laughing his head off. When we got off the bus Shadow smacked Espio in the face.

"Thank you shadow," I said. "I was just about to do that myself!"

They went to their lockers. But…. I got distracted….

I bumped into sonic by accident…

"Huh?.. SERISOLY AMY?!" sonic yells, grabs everyone's attention, even Espio and Shadow.

I picked up my books trying to ignore Sonics' yelling, but it was impossible.

"Stop chasing me!" sonic demanded like a baby.

"Sonic… I haven't chased you in 4 years," I said softly. "besides I have things on my mind," I snapped and stood up.

"Important things?! Compared to my life, your life is perfect! My family doesn't even notice-" sonic was cut off.

"MY FAMILYS DEAD!" I yelled.

It was _so_ quite that you could hear a pin drop. My heart beat raised so fast i could bearly breath.

"They were killed right in front of me when I was 12…" I said softly.

"I didn't k-" Sonics cut off again.

"OF CORSE YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed.

My eyes started glowing white. The fire from the chemistry lab. The water from the water fountains. The wind blew harder. The ground trembled. Everything wraghted around me hard. it was like i was strapped down in that same chair, struggling to get free. I fell into Espio's arms and pasted out.

Hia!

This is my first story… do you like it? ONLY WRITE CONSTRUCITIVE CRITISISIME AND NICE REVIEWS! Or ill delete your review! Hope you like it!

Bye!


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: new friends

"Is she okay, Nurse Nancy?" I heard a voice ask as I slowly started to wake up.

"yes- she's waking up!" they all ran to my sleepy side, shadow, Espio, and the nurse.

"w-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"It's a long story come on your excused from school, we're gonna take you back to your house," shadow explained.

"o-ok…." I stuttered and I got up but fell right back down." Uhhh…. I'm t-to weak…"

Shadow picked me up bridal style, of course I blushed bright pink that put my quills to shame. Shadow smiled at this.

While we were walking….

Shadow looked at Espio and he nodded. "So do you know what happened in the hallway?" Shadow asked.

I stayed silent and look worried.

"Don't worry we don't think you're a freak!" said Espio explained. Continuing shadow and Espio looked at each other, "we know what happened!"

"Yo-you do?" I asked.

"Yeah," they walked towards a forest as Shadow said this.

My eyes opened wide with fear. "w-where are we going?" I had just had met these boys and I couldn't defend myself. I was scared and suspious.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," shadow whispered with happy eyes.

We got to a pond." Don't worry rose, your ok," Shadow said as he put me down.

"Shadow! I'm gonna fa-!" I prepared to fall but - didn't. I looked down at my feet and surprisingly they held me up, steady and strong. "Wha….?"

"Ok…. Now tell me what happened?!" I questioned.

"Amy… you're an elemental…."shadow said.

I looked at him with the most couphusing face ever. There was a long silence.

"You can control the elements. I can control earth," explained shadow.

"I control fire," said Espio.

"Now what are your favorite colors?" asked shadow

"Uh…." I was puzzled by the question. I looked at him weirdly and said, "Blue, white, brown, and red. Why?"

"You said blue first, right?" asked Shadow.

I nodded.

"That's means your base element is water. Try to raise water from this pond," Shadow explained.

I gave him a shocked look, he wasn't kidding. He motioned to the pond. I turned to the pond swallowed, and concentrated. A drop of water rose at my command and then another and then another, until I had 'clump' of water. I stared at it with wide eyes and moved it around a little.

"Now make it into ice," said Espio.

I closed my eyes, smiled, and made my hand into a fist. I was quite smart in physics and science. The water turned into a ball of ice.

"Now turn it into steam," said Espio.

Still smiling and eyes closed, I opened my hand and fluttered my fingers for effect. The water turned into steam and disappeared into the air.

"Now," shadow started. "The air."

I concentrated n the wind got a nice breeze going. When I opened my eyes I had a flower-crown and a butterfly-dress on me. "Haha very funny," I said twirling a little.

"That wasn't us," they both said wide-eyed.

"Well maybe, I'm the princess of the elements," I teased and giggled.

We laughed and the crown and dress floated away.

"Now earth," said Shadow.

I thought about what I should do. Got it, I thought. I sat down on the ground put both of hands on the ground focused, and an apple tree grew with 3 apples. I kicked the trunk and caught all 3 apples. I gave the 2 to Shadow and Espio and the other one to me.

We all toke a bite and said, "Mmmm… yummy!"

"Now fire," said Espio munching on his apple.

I smiled and sprouted a little fire in my palm. Shadow and Espio dropped their apples and had their mouths wide open.

"You're a natural!" they said padding my back.

At that moment, I felt something, I felt something in my heart, happiness.

Hia!

Im back! Thank you so much for your support. Shout out to Guestie (not sure if that means that persons a guest or its their username XP) and bearvalley3365! Their my first 2 reviews!

Bye!


	3. popular & old friends

Chapter 3: popular & old friends

I went to the store and bought a new alarm clock and went home, watched some tv and went to bed.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Ugh…" I fist nearly missed my new alarm clock, thankfully, I stopped myself.

I got up, got dressed, ate, and walked to the bus stop.

This time when I arrived, everyone looked at me. I just stood there with my hand on my hip, looking at everyone. One of the populars guys passed out, I smirked. Everyone came up to me asking questions like, 'will you go out with me?' or 'Wanna hang out?'

But I just used my air powers to blow them away, so I could get to my friends, Espio and Shadow.

"Hello boys," I smirked when both of their moved dropped.

"y-you look… umm….," shadow stuttered.

I was wearing a black dress that ended mid-thigh and had ruffles at the skirt part. Toe heals, that were black. Wavy hair with a black head band, a few stands covering my right eye. Light black eye shadow, mascara, and blood red lip stick.

The bus stopped and I climbed on first but instead of Espio and Shadow behind, a bunch of guys were behind me. I have an idea, I told my self. I walked to the back to find a bat girl being picked on by a bunch of guys, crying. Not what I planned. The guys saw me and they were speechless, but I gave them a mad face and blew them out the window. The boys behind me scattered to their seats, scared.

"Are you ok hunny?" I said to the bat as Shadow and Espio.

"I guess…" she saw Espio. "…."

Espio sees the bat. "…."

Shadow and Espio sat on my side. "New here?" asked shadow.

"Ya… what are your names?" the bat asks, sniffiling.

"Shadow," shadow said.

"Espio," Espio responds.

"Amy Rose. You?" I asked.

"Amy? Is that you? It's me Rouge!" Rouge practically yelled. She was wearing white tank-top, baggy jeans, purple high-tops, and hip long hair.

"OMG! ROUGE!" I said giving one of my death hugs.

"Amy….. Cant…. Breath," she barley got out.

"Sorry," I let go.

"So… did you tell them?" looking at Espio and Shadow, who looked confused when she said this.

"Rouge! I just met them! They're just gonna have to wait," I respond.

"Please tell us!" the boys said giving me the puppy eyes.

"Hmmm…" I think, then got a devilious smile on my face and say, "if Espio gives Rouge a kiss and," I pulled Shadow by the collar close to my face. "You bad boy give me a kiss."

Rouge pulled Espio by the collar close to her face and smiled. The boys blushed and kissed us. The bus stopped at the school.

"Thanks bye," me and Rouge said as we run to our lockers, leaving the boys stunned.

Me and Rouge high-five while we laughed at our lockers.

"h-hey Ames I-" sonic was stunned. Then he noticed Rouge. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" we both said at the same time

Sonic runs away. We open our lockers.

"Amy! You said you would tell us!" Shadow said with Espio behind him.

I turned to shadow and Espio and put my hand on my hip. "Someone plays by the rules," and turned back around.

"Come on Espio, their not gonna tell us," they walk away with sad faces.

We walked down the hallway, like we opened the place, turning heads.

At lunch….

"hey gals."

"It's about time! Sally! Blaze! Come sit down!" I said.

We chatted.

Hia!

I know Amy changed but I know were this is going don't worry! Write reviews!

Bye, bye!


	4. Prom

Chapter 4: prom

2 months later…..

*crying* *sniffled**more crying*

"I can't believe they just left us!" cried blaze. "Oh Silver! Why Cosmo?!" *crying*

"I miss Sonic so much!" *crying* sally said.

"I've got an idea," rouge said.*sniffled* "At the d-dance we sing to them!"

"Nice idea!" I said *sniffled*

Shadow left me for Maria.

Knuckles left Rouge for Tikal.

Sonic left Sally for this girl named Sasha.

Silver left Blaze for Cosmo.

"Lets make s-sure we look good!" said Blaze.

"Blaze, darling, we always look good!" rouge said. We laughed.

"Thanks Rouge we needed that," said Sally.

"I just don't know why Sonic left me for that sorry-accuse-for-a-hedgehog Sasha!" Sally starts crying again.

I patted her back. "I know, I know, but it's ok."

"If our guys don't take us back, there's something sceresly wrong with them," Blaze said.

The next day at school…

Blaze looked at Cosmo and Silver sadly.

"Hey babe im gonna go check on Blaze she looks sad," silver started walking.

"She's fine just kiss me," Cosmo said, pulling Silver into a kiss but had eyes open staring at Blaze madly.

Blaze ran away crying. That's all Blaze told me.

Later….

I saw Maria and Shadow kissing and I let a tear fall. Shadow saw me crying, I noticed but I just walked away crying.

At the mall getting dresses….

"We need to look perfect," Rouge said.

"Agreed," I replied.

"Ohh! Amy try on this one!" blaze said.

I tried it on. "PERFECT!"

Everyone else got their 'perfect' dresses.

The night of the dance….

Everyone's dresses ended mid-thigh by the way.

My dress was red with thin straps. I had a black diamond necklace that my mom gave me. Black toe-heals, the same ones I wore the day Rouge appeared. Straight hair with one of those red hair things. I had red eye shadow, with blood red lipstick.

Rouge's dress was black also strapless. Purple heals, golden bangles with golden hoop earrings. With a messy bun in her hair. She had purple eye shadow with red lipstick.

Blaze's dress was magenta with it ruffled at the bottom, strapless. Magenta heals with a necklace that said _Silver_ in silver writing. Her hair was wavy. She had magenta eye shadow, with red lipstick.

Finally, Sally's dress was a bright blue with it ruffled right below her breasts. Black toe-heals with dark blue swirls. She also had a necklace that said _Sonic_ in blue writing. Her shoulder line hair was straight. She had black eye shadow, with purple lip stick.

At the dance…

When we walked in with our hands on our hips, everyone looked at us. I saw some boys mouths dropped opened, including Silver, Knuckles, Sonic, and my dear, Shadow. We walked through the crowd pushing through.

We walked toward the stage, handed the DJ a piece, of paper, and he nodded. We walked onto the stage.

"We have Amy, Sally, Rouge, and blaze singing a song," the DJ says.

We began singing.

_Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!_

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh_

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh la la la la laaa_

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

"And that was dedicated to our boys," I started.

"Sonikku," Sally continued.

"Silvy," Blaze continued.

"Knux," continued Rouge.

"And Shady," I finished.

We took a bow, and walked off the stage, hand-in-hand. The crowd was stunned, especially our boys. We all walked up to our boys and kissed them, their girlfriends pulled us off and yelled at us. But we ignored them and walked out.

Hia!

It was a long one today, wasn't it? Anyhow, write reviews please!

Bye!


	5. boyfriends

Chapter 5: boyfriends

All of us girls went to Rouges mansion after the prom. We had all of our sleepover gear at her house; we planned to do everything before we went to the prom.

*DING DONG!*

"I'll get it!" Rouge yelled. She ran for the door. We heard a gasp, followed by a slap, followed by a door slam, finally followed by a very angry Rouge walking into the living room, where we were painting our toenails.

"What happened, Rouge?" me and Sally asked.

"OUR NO-GOOD EX-BOYFRIENDS WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed Rouge. Blaze looked like she wanted to burn someone to ash.

"Sonic?" Sally asked and started running to the door. I did the same but said "Shadow?"

Rouge stopped us with her hand. "Blaze, grab Amy. I'll grab Sally, follow me."

Sally and I tried to get free from their grasp, but they were to strong. At one point we gave up. They dragged us to a bedroom. The bedroom was a pretty big room. It had a large canopy bed next to the door; it was different shades of white. The walls were a lavender and the ceiling was white. The floor was an amber colored wood with some small carpets. The room had four doors, one of them led to the hallway, one of them led to a balcony, I could tell because the doors were see through and were double doored, the other two doors were a mystery.

"Why did you do that guys?!" I said angrily, Blaze and Rouge had to sit on me keep me down. Sally was sitting on the bed, daydreaming.

"i-i…." Rouge starts crying, leaving me confused. "oh god now ill never get knuckie back! I just mad at him for going out with Tikal!"

Sally and Blaze start crying to.

I sigh. "I always have to be the strong one," I comforted them saying it will be ok. it didn't help. I went to my cell phone, walked out to the balcony, and dialed a phone number I haven't dialed in a while.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, its Amy come to Rouge's mansion with the rest of the boys." I hung up before he could answer. Rouge, Blaze, and Sally were crying too hard to notice what I did.

*DING DONG*

"Ill get it," I said soothingly as I patted Rouge shoulder when she jumped when she heard the doorbell over the loud sobs.

I walked downstairs, opened the door. "Come on in guys." I saw knuckles had a bandage on his cheek from Rouge slapping him. At least I think….

"I know what you're thinking," knuckles said sheepishly. "But this-" he pointed to the bandage. "Is not from Rouge. Tikal slapped harder then Rouge when I broke up with her." My eyes widened, if Knuckles broke up with Tikal that means….

I ran over and hugged Shadow. He crossed his arms pretend grumpy. "Who said im gonna take you back?" he said smiling a little.

"Who said im gonna take no for an answer?" I said playfully, we kissed at the same time. I heard the guys grunted.

"What jealous?" shadow smiled. I blushed and made a half smile.

"Amy can you please get our girlfriends down here?" sonic grunted.

I put my hand on my ear and cupped it around my ear. "sorry what was that?"

"Grrr…. Please…" sonic said.

"g-"

"Amy who was-" we all turned to see the three girls them selves. Sally saw Sonic and started crying and ran upstairs with Rouge trailing behind her.

"What do _they_ want?" Blaze growled.

"Well apparently, their girlfriends," I said. Blaze stood their wide eyed, after a few seconds…

"SILVY!" Blaze screeched as she jumped onto Silvers lap, cuddled into him, and started to purr. Silver ran him hands through her hair.

I grabbed Shadow's hand and told Sonic and Knuckles to come. I walked upstairs to the bedroom we were in before, opened the door, and shoved Sonic and Knuckles inside.

I heard a couple of mumbles from the boys. After a couple minutes of silence, Kuncky and Sonikku were being heard from miles away. We heard smooching noises and Sonic opened the door with Sally on his back running around. However, Knuckles and Rouge were on the floor, smooching. They never were…. A … suddle couple. I shruggered and closed the door. We all met down stairs – except knuckles and Rouge – to talk.

"Soo… Amy… you never told me your secret," Shadow taunted.

My happy, smiling face turned into a sad, crying face. "Well," a tear fell down my face. I inhaled and exhaled. "Once me and my family had gotten captured by a mysterious person, I was strapped down in a chair and I begged them to not shoot, but," I started crying. "They shoot all of my family; they walked away after that, left me alone. The cops came, they untied me and I ran away. Now im the girl I am today. Shadow, you're probably asking yourself this… I went all crazy because I was depressed. I played hard to get, when I finally had you…. I….. I… I pushed you away," I cried harder. I sat up wiped the tears away from my face. "Will you forgive me?" I asked sheepishly.

"I will always forgive you," shadow and I hugged.

DE END

Hia!

Sorry this sorry came to a quick stop, I just got board of this story. Feedback plzz! But anyway…

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Bye!


End file.
